1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a method, an exchange and a telecommunications network for controlling the establishment of connections to a subscriber who is the destination of a mass calling.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mass callings to a telecommunications network subscriber, for example prompted by radio and television surveys or contests, can lead to instabilities, bottlenecks or blockages within the telecommunications network. Many short-time calls take place within a limited time interval in the exchanges of the telecommunications network, which displace more economical normal calls. If the operator of the telecommunications network has previously been advised of such actions, he can use choking means, for example call gapping or leaky bucket per CCITT recommendation E.412, to reduce or prevent bottlenecks and blockages within the telecommunications network.